


CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCSESS PART 2

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF/Haikyuu ×
Genre: Jealous Anime Best Friend, Jealous Hoshiumi, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: IS SET AFTER THE BALL BOY STORY ARCLIKE THE FIRST PART THIS IS ALSONOT A YAOI STORY HINATA GET'S SENT TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER MAD DOG HITS THE BALL AGAINST THE WALL AND IT KNOCKS OUT HINATA TO MAKE THINGS WORSE HINATA LATER GETS KIDNAPPED BY THE NOHEBI VOLLEYBALL TEAM AFTER GETTING MISTAKING FOR A FIRST YEAR AT NEKOMA HIGH MAKING AONE KENMAAS WELL AS THE REAST OF BOTH SCHOOLS FORM THE HINATA PROTECTION SQUAD
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Goshiki Tsutomu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Goshiki Tsutomu&Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687915
Kudos: 10





	1. HINATA CINDERELLA SHOYO

**Author's Note:**

> A/NIN THIS STORY USHIJIMA IS MORE LIKE AN ADOPPTIVE FATHER TO HINATA

HINATA'S P.O.V.  
PRACTICE WAS FINNALY OVER  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO HEAD OUT  
WHEN MY PHONE WENT OFF  
IT WAS A CALL FROM DAICHI  
MOSHI MOSHI?"  
HELLO HINATA" OH HEY DAICHI HOW'S IT GOING?"

TO BE HONEST NOT SO GOOD"  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
I ASKED IN A CONFUSED TONE  
I GOT NUMEROUS TEXTS FROM KURRO"  
REALLY WHAT WAS HE SAYING?"  
KENTA'S BENN WONDERING WHEN YOU'LL BE BACK"  
WHAT ABOUT KURRO SAN?"  
WELLLLLLLLL"

CUT OVER TO A VERY ANGRY KURRO REPEATEDLY THROWING BALL'S AT HIM  
HEY KENTA GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME◣□◢)"  
(CUT BACK TO HINATA CALLING DAICHI)  
TELL HIM VERY SORRY AND ILL BE BACK IN 4 DAYS"  
I SAID REPEATEDLY BOWING

I WILL BYE"  
HE SAID HANGING UP  
THE SECOND DAY OF THE CAMP WAS FINNALY OVER  
I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE BUT I STOPPED WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING BALLBOY?"  
UH HOME?"  
WRONG BALL BOY YOU STILL HAVE TO COLLECT AND PUT THE BALL'S AND VESTS AWAY"  
HE SHOUTED  
YES SIR" I SAID BOWING TO HIM AS HE SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT ONCE HE WAS GONE I WENT TO WORK COLLECTING AND PUTTING THE BALLS VESTS AND NETT A FEW MINUTES LATER I WAS FINNALY FINISHED I WAS SITTING AGAINST THE WALL CRYING MY EYES OUT  
DOUSHTE NANDE WATASHI?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
WHY WHY ME WHY WON'T HE LET ME PLAY?" I ASKED CRYING MY EYES OUT SOME OF THE 3rd YEARS FROM SHIRATORIZAWA WERE WATCHING ME INCLUDING THE GUY WITH THE RED HAIR ALONG WITH USHIJIMA SAN THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL  
WAS A NIGHTMARE I COULD NOT FOCUS ON ANYTHING I EVEN LOST MY APOTITE AFTER SCHOOL WAS OVER I RODE MY BIKE ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE CAMP


	2. MISSING HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP KAGEYAMA TOBIO

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.

MEANWHILE I WAS HAVING LUNCH WITH  
BROCCOLI #2 AGAIN OI KAGEYAMA SAN WHATCHA LOOKING AT?" HE ASKED LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER JUST THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON MY TEAM

I SAID SHOWING HIM THE PICTURE OF HINATA  
EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
THAT'S KARASUNO'S#10?"  
HE ASKED IN COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK  
YUP HIS NAME'S HINATA SHOWYO  
HE'S THE DECOY OF THE TEAM  
THAT'S WHEN SAKUSA WALKED OVER TO US

IS HE THE REASON USHIKI KUN LOST?"  
I SLOWLY NODDED MY HEAD YES I WONDERING WHAT HE'S UP TO LITTLE DID I KNOW A CERTAIN BLEACHED BLONDE OVER HEARD ME TALKING


	3. GROUP COATCH/3RD YEAR LUNCH

COATCH UKAI'S P..V.  
THE NEXT DAY AFTER PRACTICE  
ME THE COATCHES OF DATETEC NEKOMA FUKIATORI AND OUR 3RD YEARS MET FOR LUNCH KUROO AND SOME OF THE OTHER 3rd YEARS FROM NEKOMA AND OTHER SCHOOLS JOINED US AMONGST THEM WAS THE COACH FROM THE DELENQUET SCHOOL AND THIER FORMAL CAPTAIN WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HINATA AND OUR MATCHES AND WHAT HAPPENED AT THE MOCK TRAINING CAMP AND WHEN THEY HEARD ABOUT IT THEY TURNED RED WITH RAGE EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"  
YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT?"  
THEY ASKED

BOKUTO SAN CALM DOWN"  
AKASHI SAID PULLING HIS ARM  
YANKING HIM BACK DOWN TAKERU  
WAS SITTING 3 SEATS FROM US TRUE IT IS RUDE TO SHOW UP UNINVITED BUT  
JUST AS LONG AS HE ISN'T HURTING ANYONE  
THERE SHOULD BE NO HARM DONE RIGHT?"  
HE ASKED SPEAKING UP MHM"  
WE ALL SAID NODDING OUR HEADS IN AGREEMENT

TO BE HONEST HE WAS THE PLAYER  
I RESPECT THE MOST OUT OF YOUR TEAM" TO BAD WE DIDN'T GET TO PLAY AGAINST EACHOTHER MUCH I'LL TELL HIM YOU SAID THAT"  
YOU SURE HE'S THE BALL BOY UKAI SENSEI?"  
AKAASHI ASKED  
I'VE GOT A CALL FROM KOGANEGAWA 5MINUTS AGO HE SAID IT'S NOT A JOKE HINATA IS REALLY THE BALL BOY"  
AONE SAID LOOKING DOWN AT HIS PHONE

HUMPH TALK ABOUT A BUNCH OF SORE LOOSERS"

YOU'VE GOTTA ADMIT THE KID'S GOT TALENT AND PASSION FOR THE GAME"  
KUROO SAID WITH GRIN  
YEAH AND LOTS OF SPIRIT"  
COACH NEKOMATA SAID SMILING  
SEMI'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CAMP OUR COACH WAS WORKING HIM LIKE CRAZY WE WERE HAVING A PRACTICE GAME HINATA WAS WATCHING VERE CLOSELY OUR COACH SAW THIS HE GOT ANGRY BALL BOY HURRY UP WITH THAT WATER"

HE SHOUTED IN ANGER  
YES SIR I'M SORRY SIR"  
HINATA SHOUTED HE WAS IN SUCH A RUSH  
HE DIDN'T SEE THE BALL AND TRIPPED  
POURING THE WATER ON ME USHIJIMA SAN SHIRABU SAN AND GOSHIKI SAN HE HAD SUCH A FALL  
HE FELLL AND SCRAPPED HIS KNEE AND FELL FLAT ON HIS FACE BLOOD FROM HIS NOSE AND KNEE WERE DRIPPING ONTO THE FLOOR  
YOU CLUMBSY LITTLE IDIOT CLEAN THAT UP AND GET THEM SOME NEW WATER"  
YE-YES SIR"  
HE SAID SLOWLY GETTING UP I'M SORRY GUYS  
I'LL GET YOU SOME FRESH WATER  
HE SAID TRYING TO RUN BACK OVER TO FAUCET CRYING TEARS STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE I WANTED TO GO AFTER HIM BUT I WAS STOPPED BY USHIJIMA WE SHOULD GET BACK TO PLAYING  
WE'LL GO TALK TO HIM LATER"  
WE ALL NODDED IN AGREEMENT WE ALL GAVE HIM A IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT SYMPATHETIC GLANCE BEFORE TURNING BACK AROUND TENDO HOWEVER WALKED OVER TO WHERE HE FELL AND STARTED CLEANING IT UP AND BY THE TIME KARASUNO'S#10 GOT BACK IT WAS ALREADY CLEANED  
GOSHIKI WATCHED GLARING AT HIM  
UNTIL SHIRABU GAVE HIM HIS LECTURING GLARE ONLY THIS TIME IT SAID WE MAY NOT LET HIM EAT AND SLEEP HERE SO THE LEAST WE CAN DO IS TAKE HIM TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE BUT HE STILL REFUSED SO I OFFERED TO TAKE HIM THERE INSTEAD  
SORRY ABOUT SPILLING WATER ON YOU AND GETTING BLOOD ON YOUR GYMNASIUM FLOOR  
IT'S OK TENDO SAN ALREADY TOOK CARE OF IT"  
NOTE TO SELF THANK TENDO SAN"  
A FEW MINUTES LATER BOTH HIS NOSE AND KNEE FINNALY STOPPED BLEEDING SOME OF THE OTHER COATCHES AND SOME OF THE PLAYERS WHO WERE INVITED TO THE CAMP  
WERE ALSO WATCHING US  
BOTH WITH WORRIED AND DESGUSSTED LOOKS ON THEIR FACES  
I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'M SERIOUSLY REGRET COMING HERE"  
YEAH ME TOO"  
ANOTHER SAID THE TALLEST ONE  
WAS SITTING ON THE GROUND AGAINST THE WALL HEAD TILTED DOWN HANDS COVERING HIS FACE  
SO WHO'S THE TALL GUY?"  
HYAKUZAWA YUUDAI  
HE'S STILL NEW TO VOLLEYBALL"  
HUH STILL?"  
YEAH BEFORE OUR LAST GAME WE HAD TO FACE HIM AND HIS TEAM BEFORE WE DEFEATED JOZENJI"  
HE MUST HAVE IMPROVED SINCE THEN"  
I DON'T THINK SO"  
WE BOTH TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO TENDOU WHO WAS LEANING AGAINST THE WALL  
EH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

LOOK"  
ME AND TENDOU BOTH SAID POINTING AT HIM  
YOU SEE HOW HIS HEAD IS TILTED DOWN?"  
YEAH?"  
YOU SEE KARASUNO#10  
WHEN A PEARSON IS SITTING AGAINST THE WALL WITH HIS HEAD TILTED DOWN BURRIED IN THE KNEES THAT MEANS HE'S SAD SAYING WHAT'S THE POINT OF ME EVEN BEING HER I DON'T BELONG HERE I'M NO GOOD"  
TENDŌ SAID

HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE'S THINKING THAT?" FROM HIS BODY LANGUAGE AND I DON'T BLAME HIM IT'S A LOT OF PRESSURE TO NOT SCREWUP"

YEAH"  
HUH ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR TEAMATES WITH KAGEYAMA AKA THE KING OF THE COURT" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" SORRY KARASUNO SECRET


	4. NOTICE ME KAGEYAMA KOUHAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CERTAIN BABY SEAGULL TRYS TO GET A CERTAIN CROW TO NOTICE HIM

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT MY TRAINING CAMP HE WAS ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT ESPECIALLY DURING PRACTICE HINATA HEAD'S UP" ISAID SETTING THE BALL BUT LIKE BEFORE NOBODY WAS THERE THE REFEREE BLEW THE WHISTLE AND MY SIDE LOST AFTER SHAKING HANDS I WALKED AWAY HOSHIUMI SAN NOTICED ME SITTING ALONE AND WALKED OVER TO ME OI KAGEYAMA SAN THAT WAS A GOOD SET YOU DID" THANKS" I SAID NOT LOOKING UP AT HIM SO THIS HINATA DUDE DOES HE PLAY VOLLYBALL TOO?" PLAY HE'S THE BEST PLAYER ON THE TEAM HE EVEN DEFEATED SHIRATORIZAWA'S CAPTAIN USHIJIMA USHIWAKA EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EVERYBODY IN THE CAMP ASKED IN COMPLETE AND TOTAL SHOCK THE SHIRATORIZAWA BOY'S VOLLYBALL TEAM?" YUP YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM HE WAS LIKE A VOLLYBALL NINJA ESPECIALLY WHEN HE RUNS HE'S EXTREMELY QUICK AND FAST" JUST LIKE HIS SPIKES" I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S SMILING

MY SMILE HOWEVER QUICKLY FADED  
HOSHIUMI WALKED OVER TO ME YOU CAN SET TO ME IF YOU WANT"  
HE SAID TOSSING ME THE BALL  
SORRY HOSHIUMI BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME"  
I SAID TOSSING THE BALL BACK TO HIM  
HOSHIUMI'S P.O.V.  
HUMPH"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS KARASUNO'S#10 ANYWAYS?"  
I WALKING AWAY ARMS FOLDED

LATER THAT DAY I TRIED EVERY THING I COULD TO GET HIS ATTENTION BUT NOTHING WORKED


	5. THE JEALOUS KING OF THE COURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TSUKISHIMA TRICKS KAGEYAMA INTO THINKING HINATA FOUND A SOMEBODY ELSE TO SET FOR HIM WHICH MAKING HIM ANGRY/JEALOUS AND THREATEN TO KILL THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE DURING THEIR PRACTICE GAME WITH DATE TEC

TSUKISHIMA'S P.O.V.  
AW MAN THIS WAS A MISTAKE I SHOULD HAVE JUST SUGGESTED HINATA GO IN MY PLACE"  
I SAID TO MYSELF BORD THAT IS UNTIL I SAW DATETEC'S NEW SETTER TALKING WITH HIM THAT'S WHEN AN IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD  
SO I DECIDED TO GIVE A CERTAIN SETTER A CALL  
I TYPED IN HIS PHONE NUMBER AND WAITED FOR HIM TO PICK UP  
SPEAK OF THE DEVIL WHAT DO YOU WANT FOUR EYES?"  
HE SNAPPED I MISSED YOU TOO KAGEYAMA"  
RE-REALLY?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED  
YUP PROBABLY ABOUT THE ONLY ONE FROM THE TEAM WHO DOES AT OUR TRAINING CAMP"  
WAIT OUR TRAINING CAMP IS HINATA THERE TOO?"  
MHM"  
WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES HE ASKED SUSPICIOUSLY WELL HMMM OH NOTHING NEVER MIND"  
I SAID ABOUT TO HANG UP  
WAIT TELL ME IS HINATA ALRIGHT?"

YUP IN FACT HE'S COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU"  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT TSUKI?" OH NOTHING FORGET I SAID ANYTHING"  
OH NO YOU DON'T I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HINATA?" YOU REMBER THE SETTER FROM DATE TEC?" THE BIG DUMMY WHAT ABOUT HIM?" HINATA ASKED HIM TO SET FOR HIM" HE WHAT?" IT'S NOT JUST HIM SOME OF THE OTHER BOYS OFFERED TO SET FOR HIM TOO" REALLY WHAT DID THEY SAY TO EACHOTHER?" HE ASKED GETTING MORE AND MORE JEALOUS HEY KARASUNO'S10 HOW ABOUT I SET FOR YOU" WHAT DID HINATA SAY?" OK SURE" AND THEN THE BOY FROM SHIRATORIZAWA WITH THE BOWL HAIRCUT SAID HE'S A REALLY GREAT SPIKER AND IT'S TOO BAD HE COULDN'T GO TO SHIRATORIZAWA HE'D BE A MUCH BETTER PLAYER NOW HE WAS REALLY GETTING ANGRY IF YOU THINK THAT IS BAD THERE ARE A COUPLE OF FIRST YEAR'S FROM SHIRATORIZAWA ALONG WITH USHIWAKA USHIJIMA AND THE CREEPY RED HEAD MONSTER" UH KAGEYAMA.....HELLO....?" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" HE SHOUTED SO LOUDLY IT MADE ALL OF JAPAN EVEN TOKYO SHAKE

LISTEN YOU FOUREYED GEEK TELL YOUR STUDENT WITH THE STUPID HAIR TO STAY AWAY FROM MY HINATA OR HE'S DEAD"  
UH WHICH SETTER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
THE ONE WITH THE STUPID BOWL HAIRCUTE WITH THE STUPID BROWN EYES" UH....OK HEY GOSHIKI CAN YOU COME OVER HERE?" GOSHIKI'S P.O.V. SURE COACH WHATSUP?" I ASKED WALKING OVER TO HIM PHONE FOR YOU" HE SAID HANDING IT TO ME

HELLO?"  
LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID BOWL HAIRED LOSER"  
WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU Thrd RATE SETTER?" I SHOUTED BACK IN ANGER YOU HEARD ME YOUR HAIR IS AS BAD AS YOUR VOLLEYBALL PLAYING SKILLS" WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE KEEP ON FLIRTING WITH MY HINATA AND I GLADLY WOULD"

OK 2 THINGS 1 HUH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 2 MY HAIR IS COOL"  
YEAH JUST KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT"  
WAIT DID YOU CALL ME JUST TO INSULT ME?"  
NO I CALLED TO WARN YOU STAY AWAY FROM HINATA HE'S MY TEAMATE AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THIRD RATE SETTER THIRD RATE SETTER?" HE SHOT BACK

OH THAT'S IT NEXT TIME WE PLAY YOU ARE DEAD"


	6. A NEW EVIL PLAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N HINATA'S NOT THE JEALOUS TYPE IN THIS STORY JUST KAGEYAMA

IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF THE CAMP THE DATE TEC VOLLYBALL TEAM JUST SHOWED UP  
HEY HINATA"  
HE SAID WAVING TO HINATA  
EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"  
I ASKED SHOUTING IN ANGER AT BEING TRICKED  
I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE COACH UKAI MADE TSUKISHIMA RUN LAPS   
SORRY FOR THREATENING TO KILL YOU"  
I SAID BOWING TO HIM APOLOGETICALLY  
HINATA'S P.O.V.  
HMMPH KAGEYAMA THAT JERK WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM SO WHAT IF OTHER GUYS WANNA SETT OR TOSS ME THE BALL BAKAGEYAMA"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S I WAS TOO BUSY WALKING I DIDN'T SEE THE BEADY EYES OF SOMEBODY WATCHING ME THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF SOMEBODY YELLING AND RUNNING AFTER TSUKISHIMA

I RAN BACK INTO THE GYM TO FIND KAGEYAMA STRANGELING TSUKISHIMA  
HEY ARE YOU GUY'S GOING TO BE OK SINCE YOU GUYS YOU KNOW LOST.......?" I WHISPERED AS QUIETLY AS I COULD HEY WE DID THE BEST WE COULD" THE COACH SAID TO BE HONEST WE'RE MOSTLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU" AONE SAID HUH WORRIED ABOUT ME?" KOGENE TOLD US ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND ABOUT YOU BEING THE NEW BALL BOY" WE DON'T THINK IT'S FAIR EITHER" AFTER WE SAID OUR GOODBYES TO THEM KAGEYAMA PULLED ME ASIDE HUGGING ME DATETEC'S FORMAL CAPTAIN DAICHI AND THE REST OF THE TEAM WERE WATCHING US AFTER THE HUG HE QUICKLY PUSHED ME AWAY FORTUNATELY KOGANE AND AONE WERE THERE TO CATCH ME AONE EYES SHIFFITED OVER TO KAGEYAMA KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V. HIS EYES SAID DON'T GET MAD AT US YOU PUSHED HIM AWAY I WANTED TO ARGUE BUT DATE TEC'S FORMAL CAPTAIN PUT HIS HAND ON MY SHOULDER SHAKING HIS HEAD SAYING I WOULDN'T ARGUE WITH HIM IF I WERE YOU" I WASN'T GOING TO ARGUE WITH HIM I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM" I SAID SLAMMING MY FIST INTO MY RIGHT HAND STORMING OVER TO HIM BUT HE WAS ALREADY GONE LATER THAT DAY AFTER PRACTICE I RAN AFTER HINATA FORTUNATELY HE WASN'T ANGRY AT ME ANYMORE SO WHAT HAPPENED AT YOUR CAMP?" EH MY CAMP?" I ASKED GIVING HIM A CONFUSED LOOK YEAH DID YOU MEET ANY POWERFULL SPIKERS THERE?" MEH THEY WERE ALRIGHT A FEW CAME CLOSE BUT NOT AS GOOD AS YOU " I SAID GRABBING HIM BY HIS HAIR STROKING MY FINGERS THREW HIS HAIR KA-KAGEYAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID HEAD?" HE ASKED BLUSHING SORRY FORCE OF OF HABBIT" ISAID REMOVING MY HAND FROM HIS HAIR BESIDES IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE SUCH GREAT HAIR" ISAID WALKING AWAY BLUSHING THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR DAICHI WENT TO AWNSER IT


	7. NEVER TRUST BLEACHED BLOND 2ND YEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAGEYAMA STARTS THINKING ABOUT WHAT ATSUMU SAID TO HIM AND HE IS MAD

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V LATER THAT NIGHT I WAS IN MY ROOM ON MY BED TOSSING THE BALL TO MYSELF THINKING ABOUT WHAT ATSUMU SAID (FLASH BACK) WOW YOU REALLY GOT GUTS YOU KNOW I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE PRETTY MEAN AT FIRST BUT WHEN YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL YOUR A GOODY TWO SHOES AM I RIGHT TOBIO SAN?" (FLASH BACK ENDS) I WAS SO ANGRY I THREW MY BALL AGAINST THE WALL THAT BLEACHED BLONDE JERK HE LIED TO ME" THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I WILL END HIM HE WILL PAY FOR LYING TO ME I SHOUTED TILTING MY HEAD UP CLENCHING BOTH OF MY FIST IN ANGER/RAGE AND FIERCE DERTEMENATION

HEY MOM I'M GOING OUT FOR A RUN  
OK BE CAREFUL'  
I WILL MOM"  
I SAID PUTTING MY SHOES ON WALKING OUT THE DOOR STARTING MY RUN HOPING TO CLEAR MY HEAD WHICH USUALLY HELPS ME AS IRAN I SAW 4 OF THE 3rd YEAR'S FROM SHIRATORIZAWA TALKING TO COACH UKAI

INCLUDING THE GUY WITH THE STUPID BANGS  
THE LAST TWO LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE 1st YEARS  
ALONG WITH USHIJIMA WONDERING WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT I RAN OVER TO THEM HEY COACH


	8. CONCERNED

OH AKIRA SAN GOOD MORNING"  
HEY KEJI WHAT'S UP?"  
JUST ASKING ABOUT HINATA HOW'D HE DO


	9. CONCERNED

OH AKIRA SAN GOOD MORNING"  
HEY KEJI WHAT'S UP?"  
JUST ASKING ABOUT HINATA HOW'D HE DO?" WELL SINCE YOU ASKING ME VERY GOOD HE'S BEEN REALLY HELPFUL BUT NOT " HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN


	10. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD FOR HINATA AND KAGEYAMA

COACH UKAI'S P.O.V. AS YOU ALL KNOW BECAUSE OF THE PANDEMIC THE TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN CANCELLED UNTIL JULY NOW WE DON'T KNOW FOR SURE IF THAT'S TRUE BUT UNTIL THEN WE WON'T BE HAVING THE BATTLE OF TRASH CAN BUT DON'T WORRY I WANT YOU ALL TO BE STRONG YOU CAN COUNT ON US COACH"  
DAICHI SAID  
GOOD NOW WHO WANTS TO BE THE ONE TO TELL HINATA AND KAGEYAMA THE BAD NEWS?"  
EVERYBODY LOWERED THIER HANDS  
OTHER THAN YOU TSUKISHIMA"  
I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS GLARING AT HIM  
TELL US WHAT WE HEARD 2 VOICES ASK  
WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE HINATA AND KAGEYAMA IN THIER VOLLYBALL GEAR AND UNIFORM UHH WELL UH YOU SEE..?"  
BEFORE I COULD CONTINUE HINATA STARTED TO TEAR YOUR QUITING BEING OUR COATCH TO BECOME OUR DOCTOR ARE'NT YOU?"  
UH IT'S JUST UNTILL THE CARONO VIRUS IS OVER DIC"  
ISAID COVERING MY MOUTH WITH MY HANDS  
ARE YOU SAYING... THE FINALS ARE CANCELLED UNTIL JULY?"  
THEY BOTH ASKED IN UNISON?"  
UHUH"

AND JUST LIKE THEY STARTED TO TURN WHITE YOU-YOUR KIDDING RIGHT THE TOURNAMENT IS'NT REALLY POSTPONED THI-THIS IS A A JOKE RIGHT?"  
HINATA ASKED LOOKING THE SAME WAY HE DID WHEN THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT FINAL EXAMS 3YEARS AGO  
SORRY GENGER IT'S NO JOKE A FEW MINUTES LATER THEY STARTED TO FREAKOUT IT WAS SO BAD THE REMAINING 3rd YEARS OF AOIBAJOSAI THIER COACH AND TEAM NEKOMA RAN OVER TO US ALONG WITH BOKUTO ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT KUROO BOKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" WE HEARD HINATA AND KAGEYAMA SCREAMING DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" KUROO ASKED CONCERNED YEAH HINATA WHAT'S UP?" THE STUPID CORONO VIRUS OUR COATCH SAID BECAUSE OF IT THE-THE TOURNAMENT IS CA-CA-CANCELED" UH OH NO" WE CAN'T HAVE OUR GREAT TRASH CAN BATTLE" TRUE THAT IS A BUMMER" THIS IS SERIOUS WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO"


	11. Chapter 11

KUROO'S P.O.V.  
THERE WASA LONG SILENCE AS BOTH THIER FACES TURNED BLUE UH SHŌYO SAN"  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"  
OH NO HERE WE GO AGAIN"  
COACH UKAI MUTTERED ROLLING HIS EYES WATCHING THEM SCREAM SO LOUD IT COULD MAKE ALL OF JAPAN START SHAKING  
EH AGAIN?"  
REMBER THE SUMMER TRAINING CAMP INCIDEN?"  
DAICHI ASKED SCRATCHING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD  
UM YEA"  
KURRO RESPONDED SLOWLY NODDING HIS HEAD  
THEY FREAKED OUT THEN TOO"  
UH WHAT ABOUT THAT?"  
YAKU ASKED POINTING AT THEM WATCHING THEM RUN AROUND IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS  
OK THAT'S NEW" YUP" ME AND DAICHI BOTH SAID IN UNISON MEANWHILE AT SHIRATORIZAWA THEY STOPPED WHEN THEY HEARD THEM SCREAMING HEY ANYBODY HEAR THAT?" YOU MEAN THE SOUND OF SCREAMING?" YUP"

THINK WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT?"  
WE SHOULD ASK THE COACH FIRST"  
USHIJIMA RESPONDED  
WHICH ONE?"


End file.
